The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes
The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes is the fifth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge, which features alumni from The Sim World and Fresh Meat competing against each other to win a cash prize. This season the competitors will have to work with their exes in order to win. This season was filmed in New Zealand for the whole season. This is the first edition in the Battle of the Exes series, which was followed by Battle of the Exes II for season 12 and Battle of the Exes III for season 26. Cast | |} Teams Note: Jancer and Lucy were partners before on Fresh Meat. Format Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by elimination rounds known as "The Dome". The winning team of each challenge will earn the title or "Power Couple", as well as immunity from entering the Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent into the Dome. The Power Couple also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in the Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at winning the money, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, three teams will compete in the final challenge. First place earns $250,000, second place earns $70,000, and third place earns $30,000. Pre-season romantic backgrounds Brandon & Jamila: On Rivals, the two had a very flirtatious relationship over the course of the season. They would be often seen making out every time the cast goes out. They talked about starting a relationship together, but Jamila wasn't ready to start a relationship with Brandon, so they're relationship was only made up of casual sex. During the reunion, it was revealed that they had hooked up after celebrating Brandon's win at the final challenge. Devon & Jenni: On The Sim World: Chicago, Devon and Jenni hooked up on their first night in the house. They later had a very sexual relationship, as the would casually hook up all the time in the house. However, Jenni broke things off after Devon made numerous homophobic remarks to their roommate, Jake. Eric & Julie: On The Sim World: San Diego, the two were automatically interested in each other, and they tried to explore a relationship. Eric and Julie would open up about their past to each other. However, they realized a relationship wouldn't work for them because they would argue all the time. They still, however, wanted to hook up, so they decided to become friends-with-benefits. This didn't really sit well with Julie, as hs ewold get jealous very time Eric would flirt with other girls. The two had a huge argument about it. During the reunion, Eric stated that he was done with Julie, and wanted nothing to do with her. Evan & Caroline: On Rivals, the two had started a relationship together. When Evan got eliminated, Caroline continued to stay faithful. The two decided to continue their relationship after the show. After 6 months of dating, Caroline found out that Evan cheated on her while she was still at Costa Rica, which lead to their break-up. Caroline has stated that she is not yet over Evan. Frank & Krystina: The two were season sweethearts on The Sim World: Chicago. After Krystina opened up about her past, Frank continued to talk about it with her. They then shared a kiss, and continued to get to know each other. Frank tried to get Krystina out of her shell, and try to made her more open to the world. Krystina also admired how Frank stood up for roommate Jake, after Devon made homophobic remarks about him. Their relationship continued after filming, but during the reunion, they revealed that they split up because Krystina wanted to put herself before getting into a very serious relationship. Jancer & Lucy: The two were partners on Fresh Meat, and hooked up before getting eliminated. Everyone disagreed with them hooking up, but they decide to do it anyways. Lucy did want to make a special out of it, but Jancer didn't want to start a relationship with her. Johnny & Eryka: The two had a brief hook up on Battle of the Seasons, even though Johnny had a girlfriend back home. Johnny did regret hooking up with her, but Eryka didn't care. Julian & Shannon: The two first met on their original season of The Sim World: Los Angeles where they developed a relationship together. They continued their relationship after the season ended, and broke up after a year of dating, due to Shannon not feeling happy with their romance. Luke & Megan: The two had a rocky relationship on The Sim World: Key West. They're relationship was only made up of hooking up and arguments. They're realtionship continued after filming and on Fresh Meat It was revealed on Rivals that they broke up a week before filming started for that season. Mike & Dani: The two were very flirtatious with each other on Battle of the Seasons. Mike developed feelings for Dani as they kept flirting. They eventually hooked up, and continued to hook up until Dani was eliminated. After Mike came back to start something with Dani, she had already moved on to someone else, an it became clear that Dani didn't want to start anything with Mike. Robb & Ana Marie: Robb and Ana Marie had a brief hook up on Fresh Meat, but it tore Ana Marie apart. She had a nervous breakdown, due to worrying what her family would think of her after the hook up airs on tv. Ana Marie did state that she regret hooking up with Robb, and she didn't want to speak to him ever. Thomas & Dana: On The Sim World: San Diego, the two began a relationship together. However, the other roommates had a problem with their relationship because Thomas didn't respect their relationship together. Later, Thomas played with fire, and hooked up with another roommate, Anaya, who Thomas was initially attracted to moving into the house. This tore Dana's heart, and she decided to break up with Thomas. Dana would get jealous for the rest of th season, due to seeing Thomas flirt with Anaya, and other girls in San Diego. The two would later meet on Rivals, and Dana tried to avoid Thomas that season, but they did agree to protect each other in the game. Tyler & Avery: They had a brief dalliance on Rivals, and Tyler made it clear that he didn't want to start a relationship with Avery. Their fling ended when Avery was eliminated first with her partner, Sierra. The two hooked up again after the show, whoch was revealed during the reunion. Game summary Elimination Chart Dome progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team was sent into the Dome and won. : The team was sent into the Dome and lost. : The team was sent into the Dome, but did not have to compete. : The team quit the game. Episodes #"Love Is A Battlefield" #"Love Is In the Air" #"Heartbroken" #"I Don't Love You" #"Spoiled Little Lover" #"Smarter About Love" #"Handing My Love to You" #"Love Sick" #"Of Love and Men" #"Ex Battle" #"Love Unbroken" #"I Will Always Love You" Notes *Due to a family emergency, Mike had to quit the game, and Dani was also sent home due to being his partner. The episode 5 dome was cancelled as a result. Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: Rivals Next: The Sim Challenge: Ghosts